Wolves of the Night
by peacock1969
Summary: Hey, this is my redo story and is way better so read and review.


**A/N: Hey, this is the redo of chapter one. Sorry about the last one. I had no idea how to do fanfiction. I got my friend braelynnway-**

**braelynnway: Hi**

**-to help me with my typing.**

**braelynnway: Actually, I'm doing the typing. You're just telling me what to type.**

**Shut up, and let me do my story!**

**braelynnway: I typed that for you XD**

**You always have to get the last laugh, don't you?**

**braelynnway: Yup! And I typed that, and everything else that you've seen and will see!**

**I hate you.**

**braelynnway: (Tears forming) B-but I thought we were best friends. Why did you ask me to type this when if you hate me?**

**We've been over this! It's just a metaphor!**

**braelynnway: (Crying) You hate me!**

**Just get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon or any of the characters**

Five wolves were running through the halls of the massive hideout. Two wolves were tan colored with brown eyes, going by the names Trouble 1 and Trouble 2, AKA: ! and 2. One black with blue eyes, going by the name Kick Butt, AKA: Kick or Butt. A black and white wolf with green eyes, going by the name of Bookworm. And a pure white wolf with blue eyes, going by the name of Captain. She's the leader.

"Keep quiet," Captain whispered as they came to a hallway.

"Hey, Captain. If we get out of this alive, would you go out on a date with me?" Butt asked.

"Honestly, I would never date anyone by the name Butt. Besides, Wolf is my future mate," Captain replied. Wolf was a young brown wolf in training so he wasn't going on this mission, since he wasn't at their level of training.

"Just thinking of you and fishbone being _mates_ makes me want to hurl. Why'd you choose him anyways? I've got more muscle than five of him put together," Butt said.

Captain shook her head. "I'm not looking for muscle. I'm looking for brains and kind-hearted people. Unlike you," she shot back at him. "I can't believe we're having this conversation right now. This is the most dangerous mission of our life." The light from a flashlight was shining down the hall. "Get down!" she whispered. They all crouched behind anything that could hide them.

Two young teens, possibly twins, passed by. Captain has seen them in many fights before. They went by the names of Beaver and Woodchuck. Hopefully, those weren't their real names. After they passed she gave the order for her team to come out of hiding and continue running down the hall. They eventually got to the room of their destination.

It was a strange empty room with one light shining down in the middle. But no one was there.

"That's strange," Captain whispered.

"That's not strange! This is strange!" 1 said doing the splits.

Captain cocked an eyebrow at her then looked back at the middle of the room mumbling, "You're right. That _is_ strange."

A loud laugh erupted through the room. "You fell right into my trap," the voice said. That voice belonged to Scar. An albino night fury, with blood red eyes, spine and tail spikes, which was called a deathfright. He was the one they came looking for. The evil mad-_dragon?_

"What does he mean, by falling into his trap?" Bookworm asked shaking in fear.

Captain turned around to run but saw Beaver and Woodchuck closing the doors. "Wolves of the Night! Retreat!" she yelled. But before they could turn around, the doors slammed shut. Captain backed away from the door. "Uh, nevermind," she said.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Typical Captain. Always trying to ditch my parties," Scar said.

"Let us go, Scar!" Captain yelled.

"But the fun is just getting started," he replied followed by a chuckle.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Captain yelled turning around to face the light.

"I already have," said his voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw the true unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

"Wait, when did he get there?" 2 asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Bookworm said shaking even more.

"Have you ever heard of invisibility?" Scar asked Bookworm. When Bookworm didn't answer, Scar chuckled. "And they call you Bookworm."

"Enough with the games, Scar!" Captain yelled.

"Yeah! I want to kick some butts, or my name isn't Kick Butt!" Butt declared.

Scar looked back at him then back at Captain while rolling his eyes. "Amusing," he said nonchalantly.

Butt growled and lunged at Scar. Scar sensed him and spun around, slicing Butt across the chest with his poisonous tail spikes. Butt yelped in pain as he hit the wall, knocking him into an eternal rest.

Everyone gasped as they saw him get killed in one blow.

"Anyone else want to try me?" Scar asked.

Captain was in a huge state of fury as she too lunged for him. She was more successful than her dead teammate, and sunk her teeth into the back of Scar's neck.

He wailed in pain. "Get off of me, you vampire!" he yelled while bucking around like a maniac. Captain wouldn't let go until he finally hit her with his tail. She avoided the spikes so she wouldn't end up like Butt, but she still hit the ground pretty hard and heard a crack.

She yelped in pain.

1 got her courage to attack. She lunged at him and bit his leg. 2 did the same but with a different leg, while Bookworm went to check on Captain.

"Captain, are you ok?" he asked frantically.

Captain kept her eyes shut tightly in pain. "I think my leg is broken," she choked out.

"Can you fight?" he asked.

"What do _you_ think, dumb-butt?"

"Sorry, I was just asking," Bookworm replied.

Scar bit 1 causing her to wail in pain and release his leg. He sunk his fangs into her and let the poison run through her veins, then through her across the room. She hit the ground with a loud thump and never moved again.

"Sis!" 2 yelled, let go of Scar's leg, and ran to his sister's side.

"I can't believe you termites thought you could beat me," Scar said and started walking toward 2. 2 wouldn't move, instead he was just crying by his sister not even caring if his life was about to end. Scar then bit 2 giving him the same fate as his sister. Then he turned to where the last two were and shot one of his tail spikes at Bookworm causing him to fall next to Captain, dead.

"NO!" Captain yelled as she saw all her friends dead.

Scar laughed evilly as he sauntered over to her, his tail spike regrowing. "You're a fool to think your team was ever strong enough to kill me," he said. "Now there's no one left. Just look what you did to them. You sentenced them to die."

Captain saw the door open behind Scar, then she saw Wolf sneak in. She looked back at Scar glaring at him. "You will never win, Scar!" she said.

"I'm surprised you can even look that stern when you're in deep pain," Scar said.

Wolf snuck up behind Scar then lunged on him, surprising Scar. He bucked causing Wolf to fall off. "So, you brought another one?" he said to Captain, chuckling.

"She didn't bring me!" Wolf yelled. "I chose to come-" he said then smiled at Captain. "-to protect a friend." He looked back at Scar with a deep glare. "And I won't let you do anything to hurt her!"

Scar growled. "Challenge accepted." He jumped for Wolf. Wolf's eyes widened and he leaped out of the way. Scar growled again and lunged at him once more, this time knocking Wolf into a wall. Wolf hit his back pretty hard so he made a yelp. Nothing was broken thankfully. But Scar walked up to him and lifted his paw ready for the death strike. Wolf closed his eyes waiting for the kill.

He never felt it, so he opened his eyes and saw Captain standing over him, with Scar's claws deep in her flesh. His eyes widened, as she fell to the ground. He stood up and knelt to her side. "Astrid!" he yelled giving out her true identity.

Scar backed off for a moment. "I'll let you have a few moments with your mate," he said.

"Wolf, you need to send the bracelets for the next group to beat him," Astrid said hoarsely.

"But, you're gonna be ok, right?" Wolf asked.

Astrid shot him a sad smile. "Don't worry about me," she said as her eyes closed.

"No! Astrid, don't leave me!" Wolf yelled.

"I love you, Hiccup," she breathed out. Which ended up being her last breath.

"Astrid? Astrid!" Hiccup yelled starting to glow. He screamed as his body glowed the a bright light. He turned to Scar, causing the white dragon to go blind in one eye. "I call upon the makers of the bracelets to send them to the new owners and for them to beat Scar once and for all!" Hiccup chanted. The diamonds came off of all the wolves and transformed into bracelets then disappeared into thin air. That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

**A/N: So, great start huh (Enter sarcasm)? Let me list some things that might make sense.**

**Trouble 1: Ruffnut**

**Trouble 2: Tuffnut**

**Kick Butt: Snotlout**

**Bookworm: Fishlegs**

**Captain: Astrid**

**Wolf (great name I know): Hiccup**

**I know Astrid's death is very sad and in case you're wondering, no Hiccup did not die. The story does get better later on and I will pull in some characters of the other stories on my profile into this. So if you recognize some names then that means you've read them. YAY! So by for now.**

**braelynnway out**

**Peacock1969 out**


End file.
